The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Bio-fluids, which can include blood, saliva, urine, etc., are often sampled for the purpose of diagnosing a medical condition, testing for biomarkers, testing for presence or amount of a drug, etc. In most instances, samples of a bio-fluid are taken in a medical facility under the supervision of medical staff. For example, a nurse may draw blood using a syringe and provide the blood sample to a medical laboratory for analysis. Unfortunately, not all individuals have immediate access to medical facilities and medical staff. It can be difficult or impossible to diagnose, treat, or test such individuals using traditional sampling equipment and traditional sampling routines.